


Lovers and Friends

by joonsgotthejuice (ChaoticConduit)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (if you squint), Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Shower Sex, Smut, like really oblivious someone help the poor boy, shownu is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/joonsgotthejuice
Summary: Shownu doesn't quite understand how being friends with benefits works.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & You, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Lovers and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Read a post about Shownu being your friend with benefits but misunderstanding the arrangement and thus this was made! Please do tell me what you think, I really wanna know. I hope you enjoy and feel free to hit me up on my tumblr, joonsgotthejuice!

Shownu was infuriatingly beautiful. With a body carved from marble— worthy of being on display at the Met— and a smile that rivals the stars in the sky, it’s no wonder why he turns heads every time you two journey into town. If you were outside for longer than 10 minutes, chances are you’d catch someone gawking at him. It never fails. You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve caught someone staring from across the train platform. Or heard the soft giggling from a group of girls as you both walked by. You weren’t innocent either, however. More than once would you’ve watched his muscles ripple under his button-up as he reaches up to grab a glass from a high shelf. Just yesterday Jooheon had to pinch your arm to stop you from staring at Shownu’s ass. Changkyun’s chuckles as you hid your head in your arms would haunt you for at least the next two days. 

Shownu himself was soft-spoken and gentle, a contrast to his looks. You’ve watched many cashiers straighten up the slightest when seeing Shownu approaching the counter. A mix of intimidation and interest swirling in their eyes as this tall man with a stoic neutral face makes their way to them with items to ring up. Then they’d break into sweet smiles and blushes as Shownu asked them how their days were going with that caring look and sincere smile that’s been aimed at you many times before.

The only thing that was more infuriating than Shownu’s beauty was his modesty. He genuinely was clueless as to how appealing he was. When you tell him the woman at the front desk was giving him bedroom eyes he only blinks, ignorance clear in his face as he refutes the claim. You loved him, but he was so extremely oblivious that it genuinely astounded you. 

Admittedly, his lack of being able to take hints has worked in your favor at times. It was the reason your slight crush went unnoticed. While his closest friends would tease you in private about your lingering eyes, Shownu was none the wiser. It made your friendship easier knowing you didn’t have to worry about it.

Until it wasn’t just a friendship anymore.

The morning you woke up half laying on a naked Shownu, his morning wood pressed against your leg, was the day that changed. After a small freak out and an awkward couple of minutes trying to not stare at his abs as you spoke about what occurred the night before, you both agreed that the sex was great and you wanted it to happen again. However, you weren’t too sure you could handle any romantic relations, so you made the suggestion as casual as possible. 

_“We could just, do— you know— this, again. Whenever you want. Just shoot me a text.”_

Your face was as nonchalant as you could make it but internally you were hoping for the ground to open and swallow you whole. To your surprise, Shownu nodded in agreement and thus the arrangement of being friends with benefits started. 

It took getting a little tipsy to get the courage to text him to come over for your first official hook up, but over the past few months, it’s gotten extremely easy to send that 1 am text. He’d come and fuck your brains out in the dead of night, then make you breakfast the next morning before kissing your forehead and going back home. Or you’d go over to his place when you were feeling extremely risque. 

Unlike you, Shownu lived with multiple of his close friends. He preferred to come to yours since he could be as loud as he wanted but you’ve convinced him to sneak you in once everyone was asleep for some fun. To your pleasure and surprise, he’s grown to like the concept of possibly getting caught. Hands down the hottest sex you’ve had with him was in the shower the morning after a hookup. 

It was 7 am, so you both were sure that you could have some quick fun in the shower before the others woke up. Your hands were splayed on the tiled wall in front of you as Shownu’s hands pulled you back into his thrusts. He was balls deep in you when a knock sounded through the door. Your eyes widened as he froze. You look over your shoulder at him but he was already looking to his left as if he could see the door to the bathroom through the dense shower curtains. You could tell by the look on his face he was unsure of what to do. There was another knock at the door, more impatient now. 

“Uh, yeah?” Shownu called out, eyes locking with yours.

“I need to pee!” Jooheon whines, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right foot.

“Can you come back in 10 minutes?”

“It’s realllly bad, just let me come in please!” Jooheon pleads.

Jooheon was the only person you knew who could verbalize a pout. He was not the youngest in the house but he was used to getting his way and in turn, was a little bit bratty. Shownu especially spoiled him so you were curious about what his next move would be. Neither of you had decided to enlighten your friends about your arrangement and you didn’t exactly want to explain to Jooheon what you were doing getting your guts rearranged by one of his best friends in the shower. 

Shownu glances at the curtain, then you again before a wicked grin spread across his face. 

“Come in!” He calls out and you open your mouth to protest but then the door opens and Shownu covers your mouth with his hand, slowing down his thrusts but making sure to slide every inch of him inside you. 

“Thank fuck. Thank you.” Jooheon says hurriedly as he enters the bathroom. 

You swallow thickly as you become hyperaware of the fact that less than 3 feet away stood one of your friends, clueless to the fact that you were at his place let alone fucking his best friend. The thought was slightly worrying but you couldn’t deny the thrill of this. Your walls clenching around Shownu was enough to clue him in that you were enjoying this albeit your cheeks being red with embarrassment. 

“You like this, don’t you? Knowing Jooheon is right on the other side of that curtain, completely unaware that you’re in here with me.” Shownu husks into your ear, his chest pressed against your back as his lips ghost over your ear.

You whimper softly, eyes squeezing shut as you will yourself to not moan out loud. The water can only drown out so much sound. Shownu’s chest vibrates against your back as he chuckles softly, his free hand moving from your hip to your clit and rubbing slow, careful circles. Half of you was thankful that he was moving slowly so it was easier to keep quiet, but the other half wanted to slap him for the teasing drag of his cock against your walls. 

After what felt like the longest piss known to man, Jooheon finally flushes and washes his hands before leaving the bathroom.

“I hate you.” You say the moment Shownu’s hand leaves your mouth. 

“I love you.” He responds without missing a beat, his lips curling into his signature smile.

Your response is lost on your tongue as your heart leaps into your throat. He’s always said those three words to you every time you ended a phone call or parted ways after a day of hanging out. But right now when he’s still slowly thrusting into you and staring deep into your eyes with nothing but adoration and warmth in his, it was slightly overwhelming. That desire you hid deep inside of you once you started this arrangement comes bursting to the surface. The desire for this to be something more than a fun hookup. The desire for this to become permanent.

“Hey, did I upset you by letting Jooheon in? I’m sorry if I crossed a line and you didn’t really want him to come in.” Shownu’s voice breaks your thought as his hips still.

“No, no no. I liked it! You felt it, I enjoyed it. It was hot.” You reassure him as you turn around to face him.

“Well, why are you so quiet? I said I love you.” Shownu asks, his tone deflating a bit.

An upset Shownu was high on the list of things you hated to see. So against your better judgment, you cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Shownu made a small sound of shock before his hands found your waist and he returned the kiss. You pull away a few moments later, eyes still closed as you revel in the fantasy in your head for a little while. When you open your eyes, Shownu is already looking at you.

“I love you too.” You reply surely as your thumb caresses his cheek. 

The words held a different weight this time. You wondered if he would understand that. The answer to your question isn’t clear since Shownu’s response is only a smile.

As time progressed and you learned more about each other’s bodies, you found yourself treading into dangerous territory. You knew the post-sex cuddling was a bad idea but you wanted to feed that small part of you that wanted to be with Shownu. The problem was it was getting greedier and greedier and you didn’t know what to do. Had this been anyone else you’d have cut this short a while ago, but this was Shownu. He was a huge part of your life for the past 3 years, cutting him off was not an option.

Ultimately, you decided to ignore it. This was casual sex, nothing more and you shouldn’t get your hopes up. 

Yet you still found your heart crumbling when Shownu drops the bomb on you.

The two of you were chilling on the couch, watching some random Netflix original with his housemates. Your legs were laying in his lap as you both huddled under a blanket. You were zoned out for a moment, once again contemplating the position you were in with Shownu when something Wonho says catches your attention.

“Shownu, you’ve been a bit more upbeat lately.” Wonho leans over the arm of the couch he’s on, a teasing smirk on his face. “And I noticed some marks on you when we were working out this morning.”

“Ooo, Shownu you’ve been fucking someone? Never thought I’d see the day.” Changkyun chimes in from his spot on the floor. 

You laugh along with Jooheon as Shownu shakes his head. 

“At least he’s getting some, you can’t say the same can you, Kyunie?” Jooheon teases before dodging a pillow Changkyun launches his way.

“Lucky I’m too lazy to get up.” Changkyun murmurs as Jooheon’s laughs get louder.

“Anyway!” Wonho calls the attention back to him. “So, you got a girlfriend?”

The room is quiet except for the movie playing in the background. 7 pairs of eyes on Shownu, waiting for a response.

You two weren’t a couple at all despite the fact you wouldn’t be against it. So the last thing you expect to hear Shownu say is— 

“Yes.”

The boys erupt, immediately asking questions. When will they meet her? Where did he meet her? Why didn’t he tell them earlier? But they all fell on deaf ears as you sit up straight. 

  
A girlfriend? You never thought about the possibility of Shownu seeing someone else alongside you. He had no reason to be committed to you and people hit on him left and right so what was stopping him? You never talked about being exclusive, but it had been for you. You weren’t with anyone else. Knowing that he had a girlfriend and _you_ were the side chick in this situation made your stomach drop and you wanted to cry. 

At least initially. 

That sadness quickly morphed into burning hot anger. You stood up and pushed your way passed Kihyun, going down the hall to Shownu’s room and shutting the door forcefully behind you. 

You hastily take off the shirt and basketball shorts you borrowed from Shownu and start putting on your clothes with the intention of leaving. The last thing you wanted was to be near him. You needed to go. Clear your head and figure out what to do next. You had no one to blame but yourself when it came to why you were the side chick. You remind yourself that you didn’t mention exclusivity or any romantic relationship of any sort. You brought up the casual aspect of this arrangement. However, it was FWB 101 to make your fuck buddy aware if you were with more than just them. What if he caught something and gave it to you? Yes, you usually use condoms but sometimes in the heat of the moment you both forgot but you never worried because you were sure he was clean and wouldn’t endanger you like that. 

Yet here he was, with a whole girlfriend. 

Did she know about you? If he kept her from you then he must be keeping you from her too, right? This revelation only made you more pissed. So much so that you don’t register the bedroom door opening and closing behind you.

“What’s wrong?” Shownu asks, tone soft and worried.

It took everything in you not to scoff at him as you pull up your jeans and button them. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” You repeat, giving him a look of disbelief. “You can’t be serious right now Shownu.”

“I’m very serious. You left in a huff and I don’t know why.”

“Then stay confused while I go for a walk.” You respond, pulling your jacket on.

You try to walk around him but he moves in front of you.

“No. I’m not letting you run out of here unhappy. What’s wrong?” He asks again, putting his hands on your shoulders.

“Don’t touch me right now!” You shrug his hands off and move away from him.

Your outburst makes Shownu raise his eyebrows. You rarely, if ever, raise your voice at him with legitimate anger.

“You got some nerve, you know that?” You face his window, watching traffic pass by and the sun setting. The sky’s colorful display eased you slightly, but Shownu speaking brought back the irritation full force.

“You’re mad at me? What did I do?”

Your foot taps rapidly on the floor as you decide on the right thing to say. 

“How long?” 

When your question is met with no response you turn to look at Shownu. You wanted to slap the confused and oblivious look off his face but you restrain yourself and keep your distance from him. 

“How long...?” 

“How long have you been hiding your girlfriend from me?”

Shownu tilts his head, confused look intensifying. 

“Hiding my girlfriend?” He repeats, the look on his face shifting from confusion to slight bewilderment.

“Stop playing dumb Shownu! Just be honest with me. Why didn’t you tell me you were with someone else? That’s something you’re supposed to communicate to me.” You manage to lower your voice, reining in your frustration.

There was still a group of men just down the hall and you didn’t want them to hear you.

“With someone else?”

“If you repeat what I say one more time I swear I’m gonna slap fire outta you.” You snarl through grit teeth. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to understand you because you’re not making any sense.” Shownu holds his hands up in surrender and stepping out of slapping range. 

“Okay. Okay, fine.” You rub your temples as you take a deep breath. “Let’s break this down. You are fucking someone else besides me. You didn’t think to tell me. That is why I am mad.” 

“But I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” Shownu shakes his head to emphasize his point. 

“You just told them you had a girlfriend!” You point at the door as if the others were standing out there instead of in the living room.

“ _You_ are my girlfriend! I’m sorry if you weren’t ready for me to tell them anything but I didn’t have any other way to explain the marks. I panicked a bit.”

All the tension leaves your body, shoulders slumping as you stare at Shownu dumbfounded.

“Huh?” was the only response you could muster up. His words replay in your head and then it all clicks.

He was talking about you. There was no other girl. He hadn’t been hiding anything or anyone from you. You open and close your mouth several times, trying to find a reply that felt right.

“So back there in the living room, you meant me? I’m your girlfriend?” 

Even though the answer was staring you in the face, you had to get 100% clarity. 

  
“Yes? I mean, I thought since we— you know— had sex that we were together? Friends don’t have sex. So by continuing to sleep together, I thought we were casually stepping into the boyfriend-girlfriend territory? Unless we’re not and I understood everything wrong.” Shownu’s voice gets quieter as he keeps talking, uncertainty becoming more and more evident with each word that slips through his lips.

He shoves his hands into his pocket, eyes looking around the room instead of staying on you. A telltale sign he was feeling embarrassed. 

“I should have asked for clarification about us— about this whole thing. We don’t have to be together if you don’t want to be. I’ll go back out there and tell the guys-”

You cut off Shownu’s rambling by kissing him softly, hand resting on the back of his neck. A pair of familiar gentle hands find their way to your waist, as you deepen the kiss. Shownu matches your pace easily once his initial shock wears off. When you pull away from him, Shownu looks at you with that oblivious face for the umpteenth time. 

“Now I’m confused again.” Shownu frowns a bit and you chuckle. 

“Don’t be. I’ll be clear and honest. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. I would like for you to be my boyfriend if you’re willing to have me.”

“I’d really like that a lot. I like you a lot.” He gently takes your hand, thumb brushing over your knuckles.

You look down at your hands before interlocking your fingers with his.

“Same here.”

Shownu pulls you into a hug, arms wrapping around you and holding you snug against him. While enjoying the close embrace, a question does come to your mind.

“You didn’t think it was weird that we didn’t go on dates?” You ask with a chuckle. 

“I thought of breakfast in the morning as a date of sorts.” He rubs the back of his neck, “Just spending time together was enough for me. Official date or not.”

The grin that spread across your face was involuntary, as was you pulling Shownu into another kiss. His sweet words were enough to make your chest bloom with warmth and the feeling only intensified when you realize this would be a common occurrence now. Shownu as a friend was already doting, but now the affection would increase tenfold. 

When you two separate from each other, Shownu has a fond look on his face as he rubs your back. 

“Still gonna leave?” 

You shake your head, “No need anymore. Let’s go back out there.”

Shownu nods before turning around to open the door. He’s about to step through the threshold when you take his hand again. He glances down at your locked hands, then at you. 

“You sure?” 

You knew walking back in there holding hands would only incite a flurry of accusations and questions from the others, but you didn’t care. Shownu was yours now. That wasn’t something to hide. You wanted everyone to know, starting with your closest friends.

“Very.” You nod your head surely.

He squeezes your hand before leading the way back to the living room. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you approached the end of the hall but a glance at Shownu calmed you. If he was by your side, you could do anything. It was true as friends, and it would continue to be true as lovers.

“Hey, Shownu?” You stop right before crossing into the living room.

“Hm?” He turns his head to look at you.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
